Kurt Wouldn't Cheat on Blaine
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have always been honest with each other, but someone doesn't know that.


_I watched Rumors and being bored out of my mind, this is what happened. I don't own anyone in this story or otherwise. So, enjoy and please review Fluff and light kisses_

Blaine smiled as Kurt handed him a diet Coke, their hands brushed purposefully, and both boys grinned before Kurt plopped, gracefully next to him. Blaine reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of Kurt's face, and Kurt smiled at the sweet gesture, grabbing Blaine's hand with his own.

"So you want to hear the newest rumor at McKinley?" Kurt asked, an amused smirk on his face. Blaine set his drink down and put his fist under his chin, looking intently at Kurt,

"Oh, do tell," Blaine requested.

"Well…" Kurt began, crossing his legs, not releasing Blaine's hand. "First there is the rumor that Santana is a lesbian, which can I just say makes perfect sense really." Blaine sat back, considering what Kurt had said,

"You're right, I can see that, she is using Karofsky as a beard, do you think she knows about him?"

"I don't know, but I would have to say 'yes' she somehow got him to stop tormenting me. Blackmail seems like a plausible explanation. Remember at the limabean when she said 'I've got to gay. GO' that was after we were talking about Karofsky." Kurt stated, taking a sip of his drink while Blaine absorbed the information.

"You think she's going to come out?" Blaine asked, loving the comfort level that he and Kurt had together. It had always been very easy to be around the beautiful countertenor, even before they had started dating, and that hadn't changed.

"I think we might have to help her, you know one gay to another," Blaine nodded, agreeing with Kurt,

"So is that the only rumor?" Blaine asked, and judging by Kurt's grin, that was a no.

"The other rumor is that, drum roll please…." Blaine laughed but made a noise to impersonate a drum roll. At the final 'boush' Kurt continued, "Sam Evans and I are having hot, secret hotel sex." Blaine stared at his boyfriend whose lips were curved slightly upward,

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, setting his drink on the coffee table next to Blaine's,

"Rachel even came up to me today and said, 'Sam's cute and all but he's not worth losing Blaine over,'" Kurt chuckled as Blaine began to laugh.

"Wow, you McKinley kids have some wild imaginations," Blaine said, Kurt nodded.

"To be honest it's one of the things I've missed so much, though I feel bad for Sam, having to listen to rumors that not only is he gay or bi, but he's also sleeping with two people who have boyfriends." Blaine looked at him confused, "Quinn is helping him with his brother and sister," Blaine nodded, knowingly. "Oh and Finn and Rachel staked outside the hotel and took pictures of me coming out of the hotel." Blaine smirked and shook his head, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt smiled and snuggled into Blaine's embrace, "Rachel was right about one thing today…" Kurt admitted.

"What, that Sam's not worth losing me over?" Blaine asked but Kurt shook his head, grinning,

"Sam's cute, and he looks good in my clothes." Kurt laughed as Blaine swatted him playfully, pouting in false annoyance. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" Kurt asked as though talking to a baby, Blaine nodded slightly, though a small smile had found its way onto Blaine's lips. "Well I'll just have to fix that won't I?" Kurt said mischievously, crying out in surprise as Blaine flipped him over, kissing him deeply. They could feel the other's mouth turned up into a smile, even as their lips meshed and twisted. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer, nearly every body part was touching each other in some way.

"Boys," Burt's voice, several minutes later, caused them to pull apart, both sitting rigid for the moment it took the embarrassment to fade. "I told you two to keep it PG," Burt claimed, though both Hummel's knew Burt was happy for his son, he hadn't seen Kurt so happy in a very long time.

"Well you won't let us go to my room when you aren't home, so where are we supposed to do it?" Kurt asked, tongue in cheek, a teasing grin on his face. Burt raised his eyebrows and shook his head, but none of them missed the small chuckle that escaped the older man. "Now that you're home can we go upstairs?" Kurt asked, they always respect Burt's wishes and never went up to Kurt's room when they were home alone. Burt figured that they wouldn't actually have sex while he was in the house, so he could keep his son a virgin a bit longer.

"Yes, just keep your door open," Burt reminded them, Kurt rolled his eyes but grabbed Blaine's hand and started toward the stairs but just then Finn entered,

"Can I talk to you guys," he asked. Blaine and Kurt met eyes for a second before heading back over to the couch. Burt pretended not to listen, flipping through the mail, Finn took a deep breath before pulling out an envelope. "I hate to have to be the one to do this, but I like you Blaine, and while I can't believe Kurt could do this, I have proof." Kurt's mouth dropped open,

"Finn," he hissed, angrily as Blaine took the envelope. Burt froze, now not caring if his eavesdropping was blatant. Blaine opened the envelope to see the picture's Finn had taken of Kurt outside the hotel room, his hand on Sam's arm. Blaine said nothing as he flipped through the pictures. "You are an idiot," Kurt muttered, sighing softly.

"You are cheating on him, Kurt! And coming from someone who knows how much that hurts, I can't let you do this to him!" Finn cried back, it was now Burt's turn to have his jaw drop as he listened to his step-son's words.

"I am NOT cheating on him!" Kurt said firmly in reply, looking at Blaine who handed the envelope back to Finn.

"Thank you, Finn, I actually really appreciate that you care enough to tell me." Blaine said sincerely, Burt flinched; wondering if this would be the end of his son's happiness, and a big part of him wondering how his son could do something like that. "But he's not cheating on me, I know all about him and Sam and what happens when Kurt goes to the motel."

"That honestly doesn't sound like I'm not cheating, it just sounds like you know about it," Kurt said and Burt had to agree.

"What I mean is…I've met Sam, and Kurt told me what's going on, and it is not my place, or even Kurt's to tell you what's up with Sam. Finn, Kurt and I have always been, pretty brutally honest with each other," Kurt nodded in agreement as Blaine continued, "He told me about the rumor, and I knew he was at the hotel that night, in fact, if you would have watched him get in his car, you would have seen me in the passenger seat. I can be an extremely jealous person, but Kurt doesn't give me a reason to be. We know each other's friends and crushes, he's told me all about you and when Sam first moved here." Kurt blushed and shifted shyly, but Blaine just smiled. "And another thing, Kurt is about as subtle as a heart attack, he could never get away with something like that," Kurt smirked but shrugged, agreeing. "So while I am grateful that you are watching out for me, you really have no reason to. Kurt is noble and honest, and moral, and really I can't believe anyone who actually knows him would think he was capable of such a thing." Burt looked in and saw Kurt smile gratefully and kiss Blaine's cheek lightly, but Burt also saw the hurt, and he wasn't sure what put the hurt there.

"Oh." Finn murmured, looking rightfully embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it just looked…" Kurt nodded,

"And just so you know, Quinn is honorable too, she's not cheating on you either." Finn nodded at his step-brother's words, looking down even further humiliated. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to continue the awesome make-out session I was having with my boyfriend before we were interrupted…so," Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand, and pulled them both, grinning up the stairs.

Burt decided to wait 30 minutes before going up to check on his son. He was not pleased to see the door barely cracked and he was just about to go in and scold them when he heard Kurt speak softly,

"-understand them thinking I'd blackmail or bribe or something like that. When I want what I want I usually get it,"

"I personally, being one of those things, am really glad that you do." Blaine stated, Burt heard Kurt chuckled lightly and kiss his boyfriend quickly.

"But cheating?" this time Burt heard pain in his son's voice, "I get how it looked, but I'm not that kind of person." It was starting to sound like Kurt was going to cry and Burt couldn't resist and he pushed the door open about three inches more, pausing to make sure they hadn't noticed. They hadn't and now Burt could see them sitting on the bed, Kurt laying against Blaine, Blaine running his fingers through Kurt's hair, comfortingly.

"No, you're not," Blaine agreed, but before he could continue, Kurt interrupted.

"Then what did I do to make them think that I would hurt you like that, I mean damn, I may not be the best person in the world, but to hurt the boy I am CRAZY about… how could they think that about me?" Kurt's eyes remained dry, even as his voice broke slightly.

"You are one of the best people I have ever met, Kurt. You are sweet and funny and talented, and gorgeous…"

"What has that got to do with me not cheating on you?" Kurt asked, Blaine kissed his temple lovingly,

"Nothing, I just thought you needed to be reminded." Kurt smiled softly, despite the heartache, and snuggled deeper into Blaine's embrace. "And you are quite possibly the most LOYAL person I know. I mean, when your dad got sick you worked day and night to keep the house clean, cook, make sure there was no added stress for him." Burt's heart twinged in guilt, having not really thought about everything Kurt had done for him in the month or so after his heart attack, even now the 17 year old reminded him to eat right and take him meds. "And you wouldn't even out the bastard who made your life hell, because you don't believe in outing people. Any other person would have announced it on the intercom during the morning announcements, but not you. You took the abuse, choosing to let him come out in his own time. You are a beautiful human being, Kurt, and you should know that everyone that thinks you cheated on me should be ashamed of themselves. But maybe more importantly, I will never suspect something like that from you, so you will never have to explain yourself to me. I will always know it is just a rumor." Kurt smiled wider and turned his head to kiss Blaine lightly, holding his arms with his own.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, and Blaine smiled at him lovingly and it was then Burt knew, this relationship was far more mature and meaningful than any other the other kids in glee club. They had been friends first, and despite mild arguments, it was a relationship built on honesty and trust, and Burt knew, this kid would be around for a very long time.

_Hope you enjoyed it :D it was just me having a bit of fun. But now that it's over, I would really really appreciate it if you reviewed. Reviews are love, spread the love around._


End file.
